bangalorefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
thumb thumb = Bangalore = Popular Nick Names The Garden City of India, The Silicon Valley of Asia, IT Capital of India, Embedded Systems Capital of India Geography Area : 368 Sq.Kms Population : 6 million Altitude : 3000 feet above sea level. Climate Pleasant climate throughout the year Bangalore is world famous for her good climate Minimum winter temperature 14 degree C Maximum summer temperature 37 degree C Seasons Summer: March to May Monsoon: June, July Autumn: August to October Winter: November to January Spring: February Demography Languages: Kannada, English,Hindi, Tamil, Telugu and many more languages. Religions: Hinduism, Islam, Christian etc. Popular Educational Centre among both localites and students from all over India. Biomedical Projects: http://www.biomedicalprojects.hpage.com Hi-Tech city, Home to world famous tech companies and innumerable start up tech and new age companies. Youth and City Culture: Modern, Hip, Tech Savvy Festivals and national holidays are celebrated with strong cultural traditions. Temples are popular places of visit to Bangaloreans. Bangalore has a young and vibrant population. It is no longer the pensioners paradise, that it was once known as. Industry IT, Manufacturing, Textile, NSK electronics Popular Hangouts MG Road Commercial Street Brigade Road Forum Mall, Koramangala Temples *ISKCON , Rajajinagar *Gavi Gangadhareswara temple, Basavanagudi *Devgiri temple, Banasankari *Basavanagudi (Bull Temple) *Ragigudda jayanagar 9nth block Educational Institutions *Indian Institute Of Science. *M S Ramaiah Institute of Technology *R.V.College of Engineering *MVJ College of Engineering *New Horizon College of Engineering *B.M.S College of Engineering *P.E.S Institute of Technology *International Institute of Information Technology, Bangalore *Christ College *Mount Carmel College *Raman Research Institute *Jain College *St. John's Medical College *National College *National Law School of India (Bangalore Branch) *Indian Institute of Management *Indian Statistical Institute Hotels The Oberoi, MG Road. The Taj West End, Race Course Road. The Leela Palace, Old Airport Road. The Park Hotel, MG Road. The Taj Hotel, ITPL- Whitefield. Restaurants Aangan (Punjabi), Lady Curzon Road Aathiya (Multi-Cuisine), Infantry Road Adiga's (South Indian), Dickenson Road Airlines (South Indian), Madras Bank Road Albert's Bakery, Mosque Road- Frazer Town Al-Sadiqui, St Johns Church Road Alibaba Cafe and Restaurant,Frazer Town Anand, Sindhi Colony, Frazer Town Annapoorani, Cambridge Road, Ulsoor Asean, Castle Street Aura, Edward Road (Off Cunningham Road) Ayda, Church Street Bamboo Shoots, Museum Road The Bay (Food Court), RMZ infinity, Old Madras Road Best of Bengal, Haines Road Bhagini, Ferns City, Ring Road Bobby da Dhaba, Kensington Road Bombay Blue, Bangalore Central Mall, Victoria Embassy, Residency Road Bombay Post, Carlton Towers, Old Airport Road Brio, Magrath Road Brooks, Bowring Hospital Road Cafe Coffee Day: Gem Wellington- Old Airport Road Windsor House, Brigade Road Walton Road Circle, Off Lavelle Road Murphy Road. Pubs The Pub World, Residency Road Guzzlers Inn, Pecos, Rest House Road Purple Haze, Residency Road Scottish Pub, St Marks Road The 13th Floor, Barton center Zero G, Residency Road Enigma, Koramangala Jcubez, BDA Complex, Banashankari Pebbles, Near Palace Ground Lakes, Parks and Resorts Sankey Tank Ulsoor Lake Madivala Lake Hebbel Lake Places close to Bangalore Manju Mobile and Computer Service, Marathally Category:Mobile Service